


Touch

by hellaton



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates, Telepathic Bonds, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaton/pseuds/hellaton
Summary: Soulmate AU: where most people have a soulmate that they usually meet early in life; Darcy and Elizabeth are no exception.inspired by Walking Together!





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walking Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454584) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



The first time they meet, Darcy bows and Elizabeth curtsies. They do not share a dance, but they make conversation. The rest of the night Darcy keeps an eye on Bingley and Elizabeth keeps one on Jane.

The first time they dance, their gloved hands touch, but their skin does not. Darcy has a feeling in his stomach that wants to take off his glove and touch her, but he stifles that feeling under a stoic face. Elizabeth notices a flicker of emotion on Darcy's face but it is gone before she can identify it.

The first time they touch, Darcy is proposing and Elizabeth reaches up to slap him for the rude words he has decided were a suitable proposal. Darcy, fortunately (and unfortunately), grabs her wrist before she can make contact with his cheek. It surprises them both.

It feels like cold water is being splashed on them and they both recoil from the touch. Shocks go down their bodies and through their heads. An instant headache arises from the new connections being made and they both shut their eyes at the sudden pain.

_I cannot believe he proposed to me!_

**I cannot believe she was about to hit me.**

_Darcy?_

**Elizabeth?**

_Oh. Oh no._

They open their eyes.

They are bonded; soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first published work for Pride and Prejudice and I wanted to write a soulmate au inspired by Walking Together (a bbc sherlock fic). this is just a taste of what I want to write, but I wanted to see what the initial reaction would be before I began to work on a lengthy multi-chapter fic. If enough people like it, I'll write it! Of course, I'll explain the rules of the au more in depth in the longer version.


End file.
